Fandemonium/Eps.4
This episode of Fandemonium contains mature content such as mild Coarse Language, you have been warned. Last time on Fandemonium... Flame locked Clyde outside their room, Steel hypnotised Clyde and Locke belted up and got tough! As usual. Meanwhile under the pool. ML: (Inaudible bubbling). Pesh and Pashie then look at each other and sit down with their visors over their faces. Pesh & Pashie: Idiot. Steel: (Inaudible bubbling). Hark then takes out a box of matches. Pesh & Pashie: Idiot. Clyde: If your going to arse around, do it properly. Clyde takes out a sponge. ML: (Inaudible bubbling)...and that's the challenge! Everyone then stares at Locke and Steel. ML & Steel: What?! Flame then walks up to them slowly. Flame: Ehh em. Flame then whacks them both on the head. Meanwhile on the surface. Fire Master: I-I can't do it! Clyde then pushes him in. Fire Master: AAARRRRRGGGHHH! Flame: So Steam Master, did you hear anything these metal morons were saying? Fire Master: (Coughs) ML: Alright! Your first challenge, as I was saying perfectly... Steel: Is to, with the current supplies... ML: Is to pair up... Steel: And make each other lunch... ML: Without dying... Steel: And with out killing anyone... Steel then looks at Hark. ML: You up to it? And that's the challenge! Clyde: Let me get this straight, we pair up, make lunch, and then what? ML: If you win? Clyde: Yeah. ML: You don't get voted off. Clyde and Flame whisper to themselves. Flame: We have to lose this! Clyde: No matter what! ML: The pairs are as follows: Hiro and Vulcan 3.14 and Heart Clyde and Purple Koopa Bro. YoshiEgg and Tulip Bloop and Moyan Ginourm and Hark Ginourm: DAMMIT! Flame and Fire Master Chaos 12 and Ybrik McBoo and Luz Nightwolf and Henry Pesh and Pashie And Xero and Steel. Steel: What?! ML: Sorry dude, we didn't have enough numbers, plus I laughed ay arse off thinking of possible things they would make. Steel: LOCKE YOU YOU SON OF A- ML: He he he, I know! Several oven slaving minutes later... Pesh and Pashie have won the challenge, due to everyone elses being unedible. Steel, Ybrik and Ginourm are lined up for the stomach pump. Three meals to go. Vulcan: Are you drunk again? Hiro: You had to ask? Hiro makes shepherds pie. Hiro: It could do with a little pep up Hiro then adds a few drops of Cinzano to it. Heart: I knew I should have volunteered! Heart: Locke! Bring over the pump! 3.14 makes... ML: Uhh... What exactly is this you've made 3.14? 3.14: I don't know, the recipe says to improvise. ML: OH BRILLIANT! ML: I was hoping one of you got that! Heart: Why? ML: That one means use whatever you can find. ML: He he he, nice one dude. And Luz makes...a glass and metal? Luz: Well mine says do alot of things with your hands, I don't have hands, so I made what I eat. ML: You eat glass and metal? Luz: Yeah. ML: BRILLIANT! THAT'S WHAT I HAVE! ML: Alright...chow time! Will Hiro ever give up drinking? Will the lavatories be packed tonight? And will McBoo really eat the glass and the metal? Find out next time on Fandemonium/Eps.5 Fandemonium/Eps.04 Category:Metal Locked Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters